


Bound

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a world, down deep where light does not reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 111006 Prompt #2 _Mousetrap -- Someone (or something) lays a trap for someone else._

There is a place, down deep and darker than midnight, where water four times hotter than steam cannot boil. The slow seep of molten water is bound to its liquid state, forced to remain by pressure greater than fathoms of the ocean above. When it surrenders from within the Earth it is hot enough to glow.

Dick lives in darkness, exists between midnight and dawn. He is held--kept--captive and in thrall. He chose this life through no choice at all.

Revenge set fire to his blood, seared up and out escape through his flesh, blister-raised caresses of determined compulsion.

He was guided so that it could seethe, fierce raging heat just beneath the surface where it would never roil unchecked, learned to harness this potent law of internal physics.

Bruce is bound here with him, drawn to Dick's sweet gravity just as Dick fell into Bruce's inexorable pull. They will never escape this pressure, this hold, their interconnected relay.

All they had was vengeance--sunless bedrock of obsidian--discovered all they need is each other. Together break the surface.

There is a world, down deep where light does not reach, split and rent by heaving hydrothermal vents. The slow seep of sulfides binds those who cluster to its heat, forced to remain by pressure greater than existence. When it billows from within the Earth it is hot enough to sustain life - life down deep in the midnight dark where it flourishes and strains.


End file.
